


His and Hers

by Cephy



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Community: no_true_pair, F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 13:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cephy/pseuds/Cephy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: "Guy is banned from Noelle's life, but invited to Noelle's bedroom".</p>
            </blockquote>





	His and Hers

"But--"

"No."

"Come on, Noelle--"

She whirls on him-- old reflex nearly has him stepping away-- and points a finger in his face. "Turn yourself around, mister."

"Please?" he asks. He's almost at the door, he can see the controls from here. "Just this once?"

"No! How many times do I have to say it?" Planting her hands on her hips, she scowls up at him. "Just because we're sleeping together, it does not mean you get to play with my airship!"

Guy crosses his arms and sighs.

"And stop pouting."

He glances up at her through his lashes. "I'm not."

"Yes, you are. It's adorable, but it's not going to get you anywhere."

"You sure?" He straightens and gives her his best smile, and sees her waver for just a second. But she shakes her head and gives him a shove and closes the hatch in his face nonetheless, leaving Guy to sigh mournfully and watch the sky as she flies away.


End file.
